A Simple Errand
by conorp
Summary: When two young hobbits run an errand, it becomes a grand adventure. Chapter 2: The group gets to Bree.
1. The Errand

Chapter 1: ****

Chapter 1:

The Errand

Cassa Baggins stared at the book again. It was a worn volume, containing much of the Shire's history. Normally, Cassa was quite interested in history, but today, her heart was not in it. She twirled her blonde hair in her fingers. She was one of the "lucky" hobbits that had been born with blonde hair. She looked over at her older brother.

Lobbo Baggins was furiously scribbling away at his parchment. He was learning about history of the rest of the world. He scrubbed his hands through his brown curls. He was three years older than she was, being born in 1418 by the Shire Reckoning. He was too young to remember any of the events at Bywater, or anywhere else in the Shire. He muttered something. Cassa winced. It was a good thing nobody was around to hear it.

"What did you say?" Master Meriadoc asked, sharply. Cassa hadn't even noticed him!

"I um… Master, I, well…" Lobbo stammered.

It was still hard to believe seeing Master Meriadoc standing so tall. They said he was taller than the Bullroarer! Cassa had read about him. He had taken off the head of an orc king. Master Meriadoc had a certain air about him. Maybe it was because he was Master of Buckland. But Master Peregrin always seemed so easygoing. He made Cassa feel happy inside. Master Meriadoc said, "Well I don't want to hear it again. Now I want you to deliver a message, but nobody must know. I want you to have your own little adventure. You can deliver this message to some friends in Bree. Go to the inn called the "Prancing Pony"."

"An adventure!" Lobbo yelled excitedly. "I knew you were the nicest hobbit in all of Middle Earth, Master Meriadoc!"

"Now, now, don't lose your little hobbit head," Master Meriadoc laughed. "I remember my adventures. I was older than you were, but I had quite a large adventure ahead of me. Now you two finish your lessons, then I will give you your message." He walked off, leaving Cassa and Lobbo to work.

Cassa quickly read through the chapter. Lobbo was furiously scribbling away at his parchment. His eyes went to the book, scanning, and then back to the parchment. Cassa jerked her eager eyes from the door and began reading again. Cassa shut the heavy volume. Lobbo looked up, then went back to work. He wrote something else, then closed the book and stood up.

"I'm ready for an adventure!" Lobbo announce happily. He stretched. Cassa felt relieved too. She had felt as if Lobbo would never finish. Cassa stood there, hopping by the door, her small satchel bouncing on her shoulder. "Okay, okay, I'm coming," Lobbo said. He walked out the door. Cassa bounded past.

Cassa flew around a corner and ran into Talat Grubb, Lobbo's best friend. Talat used to be brave, until he went into the Old Forest. Nobody knew what happened, but when he came out, he was a coward. Lobbo was still friends with him, though. Talat did seem to be brave, but he covered it up. Talat rubbed his back, "Ouch! Cassa, you would think you were going on an adventure, like one of those ghastly Tooks!"

"I am! I'm going to Bree! The bestest thing in the whole world! Bree!" Cassa exclaimed.

"You need to go back to Bywater to study grammar again," Lobbo said, coming up behind them.

"I want to go to Bree, not Bywater!" Cassa said.

Cassa and Lobbo had grown up with some respectable Bagginses. They went to different schools in the Shire. Bywater taught grammar and what little Hobbitish that was remembered. Math, which Cassa did not like very much, was taught in the Great Smials. However, since Master Peregrine Took himself taught it, it was quite interesting. Hobbiton was for basic writing, when Cassa was little. Then for older hobbits, it taught writing in other tongues, even Elvish! Buckland taught history, and many skills of the forest were taught in Woody End. Michel Delving taught many things pertaining to Hobbit history in general, and government. Cassa learned that in a year, Lobbo was to go off to Bree, to learn advanced math. Cassa would have to wait four years before she could have gone into Bree! But she was going now.

"What! You can't be serious!" Talat exclaimed. "In Bree, the Big Folk have enslaved hobbits and are friends with the goblins!"

"Oh, be quiet!" Lobbo said. "Those are just tales, and they aren't true. I read about Brae's history and they are fine folk!"

"Well then…" Talat considered. "Can I come?"

Lobbo looked at Cassa. "You know, we weren't supposed to tell anybody." Lobbo gulped.

Talat grinned. "I'll tell everybody, unless you let my come."

"But you're a cow…!" Cassa cut herself off. She was going to say coward.

"A cow! I am not a cow!" Talat exclaimed. "I'm going with you now, whether you like it or not."

Lobbo glared at Cassa. She shrugged. He scowled even harder.

Talat grinned widely and began walking north, to Buckland. He was going to a boarding school there. His parents did it 'For his own good', but they actually did it so Talat could be with Lobbo. Lobbo was the only person that seemed to understand Talat. Talat was apparently going to get his things. That reminded Cassa that she needed to get some things. Cassa headed toward Aunt Teello Brandybuck's house. She was married to Tarasil Brandybuck, some distant relation to Master Meriadoc.

Lobbo began to follow. After walking some distance, She saw the small cottage that Aunt Teello and Tarasil Brandybuck owned. Cassa walked up to the small cottage and opened the door. Aunt Teello looked up. She was reading a small volume entitled _Breefolk and their Customs_. "Hello Cassa, dear. Lobbo, how were your classes?"

"Great!" Cassa and Lobbo chorused.

"Well, dinner is on the table. Don't wait, I'm going out for a walk!" Aunt Teello yelled as they rushed into the small dining room. On the table was a heavenly hobbit midday meal. There was a basket containing rolls, with a stick of butter. There was a loaf of bread with ham and cheese. There was steamy apple cider, with two mugs for Cassa and Lobbo. There were mushrooms, delicious mushrooms, with some gravy to pour over them. And for desert there was a luscious cherry pie.

Cassa and Lobbo dug in with a will. Soon there were some crumbs, a little gravy, and a little bit of cider. Cassa smacked her lips appreciatively. Lobbo patted his stomach and said, "That was a great meal. Now, we can head upstairs and get ready."

Cassa agreed and headed up. She knew she had to pack lightly or she would be too burdened. She stared at the clothes and other miscellaneous items in her room. Methodically, she began packing items. Clothes, a small book, given to her by Master Peregrine Took, a small cloak, and a bag of sweets she received in the Southfarthing. She put the sweets, the book, and some silver pennies in a small satchel. She walked downstairs.

Lobbo had a large pack on his back. He held two walking sticks. He tossed one to Cassa and said, "Well, let's get going." He turned and walked out the door. Cassa turned and looked one more time inside. Then, she turned and walked out.

They headed most of the day northwards. They made good time on the road, and by the time they reached the Great East Road, the sun was setting. It rays slanted across the hills and shined on the paths. The two turned east and found Talat.

Talat was wearing a worn cloak. He had a walking a stick, with a small pack on his back. He shifted and a small coinbag jingled at his belt, which seemed to fit a little tightly. This shifting also brought into sight a small dagger!

"Where did you get that?" Lobbo asked in interest.

Talat fidgeted uncomfortably, "I was given it by my father. My mother had fits, but I somehow ended up with it. He said, 'Son, you'll never know when the next Battle of Bywater could happen'."

Lobbo laughed, "Well we best get going, before our disappearance is learned." He pulled out a sheet of parchment. "Master Meriadoc gave this to me. This is the message we must deliver. Don't read it," he said sternly, looking at Talat.

So with that last word, the trio set off to Buckland Gate.


	2. To Bree

hobbitstory2 ****

Chapter 2:

To Bree

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tolkien made, just the hobbits I made (Cassa, Lobbo, and Talat) and a few other things. This goes for Chapter 1 also.

Cassa Baggins adjusted the pack on her shoulder again. She hadn't even brought a lot of things, yet it seemed to weigh her down. Lobbo walked beside her, not even seeming the least weary. Behind them, Talat stumbled. His pack was the heaviest, although quite small. Lobbo didn't even notice. He went on ahead, humming to himself. Cassa fell back.

"Would you like some help," Cassa offered.

"No thanks," Talat puffed. "The load'll be lighter after we get past Buckland Gate."

Cassa shrugged, then winced as a burst of pain went through her shoulder. She trotted up to Lobbo. He was still humming. It was one of the poems in the Red Book. It sounded like _Perry-the-Winkle_. He stopped suddenly. Cassa saw ahead of them the Buckland Gate.

"How do we get past?" Lobbo asked.

"We walk through," Cassa said.

"No, no, I mean without the story spreading," Lobbo said, glaring at Cassa.

"We bribe the Guards," Talat said, stumbling up. He turned his pack out. All kinds of odds and ends fell out. A clock, some coins, an umbrella, a small feather pen, about thirty rolls of parchment, a travelling cloak, and some mushrooms.

"Whoa!" Lobbo exclaimed. "How did you get all that stuff?"

"I go to a lot of birthdays," Talat replied.

Lobbo laughed and said, "Well, the journey can now continue."

The Trio continued, going past the rolling green hills of Buckland. They went by a small stream and came to the gate. It was massive. It had been built when Saruman had taken control of the Shire. It was made out of a gorgeous red wood. It stood twenty feet high and twenty feet wide. An iron frame supported the huge thing. Cassa felt awe staring up at the massive barrier.

A high-pitched hobbit voice came down, "Where do you be off to?"

Lobbo called up, "We are going to Bree."

"Bree," a voice muttered. "Alright, pass through travelers."

"You mustn't tell anyone about this, either," Lobbo yelled up.

The hobbit came down. Cassa was astounded. It was the first hobbit in mail she had seen. He had small iron rings that covered him from torso to waist, with some small rings covering his thighs. He had a helm on too. He had a small dagger. Thankfully, it wasn't drawn.

"Young hobbits," he said, his surprise apparent. "Even though, I still can't allow that kind of talk. It ain't hobbitish. Where're you going and why the secrecy?"

"None of your business," Talat said, emptying his pack. Sweat was seeping out under his dark hair, and trickling down onto his travelling cloak. All the packed items poured out and onto the dusty path. "Take these and be quiet."

The guard stared at the items. Where're these mushrooms from?"

"Farmer Maggot's, the best," Talat said, grinning broadly.

"Well, I guess you ain't going to hurt nothing. I'll let you pass." The guard took the miscellaneous items up into the small keep on the north tower.

Talat wiped his brow as Lobbo heaved a sigh.

***********

The group walked a little while longer. After some time they found a "sleep spot". A sleep spot was a small house that was built along any busy road. Elessar had made a decree that there be sleep spots on any road. Rivendell and the Forsaken Inn were considered sleep spots as well as any inn, Green Dragon, Prancing Pony, all were sleep spots.

This sleep spot was a small hut. It had four rooms and a small creek in the back. Cassa went out and washed. When she came back in, Talat was humming and fixing a meal. It had a delicious aroma, with a sharp sweetness to it. Lobbo came in with fresh fruits and some roots. The fruits shined with cleanliness, meaning they were washed in the creek. The roots were thick and looked rather juicy. Cassa's mouth watered, and she hid her disappointment when Lobbo took them to the kitchen.

Cassa got out a small book, _Herblore of the Shire_. It was a book written by Master Meriadoc, containing many interest facts about herbs. Cassa was lost deep in a legend about trees in the Northfarthing when Lobbo announced, "Cassa the meal is ready!"

Cassa leapt up and went into the kitchen, which also had a small table. The meal was as good as Cassa had hoped. There was juicy meat, covered with luscious gravy and carrots peas and potatoes. The sweet aroma that Cassa had smelled earlier was this grand stew. There were apples and strawberries with cream. Apple cider was poured out into mugs that were a crystal clear, very fine make. Cassa dug in with a will.

***********

Talat poked a carrot with his fork and put it in his mouth. With his swallow, he leaned back with a contented sigh. Lobbo drained his cider. Cassa had already gone to bed, being the youngest.

"So what is the errand about?" Talat asked curiously, stabbing a strawberry and forking it into his mouth.

"I don't have any idea," Lobbo said.

"Well, what would Merry want with someone in Bree?" Talat said, his thoughts considering.

"Master Meriadoc probably has some old friends that live there or nearby," Lobbo said, getting up as if to go.

"Yeah, but who is it? Or they?" Talat asked, his curiosity beginning to grow.

Lobbo sat down, rather disgruntled. "How would I know?"

"Hmm… Elessar perhaps?" Talat mused.

"Not the King of the West!" Lobbo exclaimed. "Probably just some local person, a friend or relation."

"Uh uh," Talat said. "I'm sure it's someone important. Merry's a pretty important fellow. He may be having some pretty important people in the Shire. Maybe some princes, nobles, perhaps elves!"

"Why not throw in some dwarves," Lobbo muttered.

"Yeah those too," Talat said.

"And fairies and goblins and princesses and gold, silver, spices, fireworks, and squalling troll children," Lobbo added.

Talat's eyes widened. "No way! There would be some of those, but no troll children. Now there would be…"

Lobbo headed up to bed.

***********

Cassa yawned. Sunlight streamed in from the windows, slanting lazily across her bed. She leapt up and went rummaging through her pack for clothes. She found some nice blue linen garments and put a warm green cloak over it. It settled warmly on her shoulders. It was nearing winter and the days were getting colder. She pulled out _Herblore of the Shire_. She walked out of her room, and into the small living area. Talat was flopped down on a small rug, eating a few leftover strawberries.

Lobbo came out of his room. He stretched and tried to smooth his curly brown hobbit hair. It didn't work. "Talat, you left me to straighten out the bedclothes. Next time, you do it. I'm going to see about breakfast." He walked into the small kitchen.

Talat tossed another strawberry into his mouth. Cassa noticed he pulled out a small piece of parchment he was reading. It was the letter Master Meriadoc gave Lobbo! "Hey! You can't read that!" She exclaimed.

"Sure I can, little Cassa." Talat resumed reading. Cassa charged forward and dived for the parchment. Talat dodged and Cassa narrowly avoided the strawberries.

"Lobbo!" Cassa yelled.

Lobbo looked in. Talat shoved the letter in the back of his belt. "What is it, Cassa? I'm busy."

"Talat's reading the mff nff!" Talat put his hand over her mouth. Cassa bit him, hard, and said, "The letter!" before the hand was replaced.

Lobbo looked at Talat sternly. "Talat! Was the letter yours?"

"No," Talat said, his mischievous grin sliding off his face.

"Why did you read it?"

"Curiosity."

"You are one hopeless little hobbit," Lobbo snatched the letter from Talat's belt and stormed back into the kitchen.

"Well, what did it say?" Cassa asked.

"Ain't tellin'" Talat said, as he resumed eating the strawberries.

"Fine!" Cassa opened the volume and began reading.

***********

That night, the group came over a hill. Below them lay Bree, with Staddle, Archet, and Combe around the hill. The hobbits descended and came to the gate. By Elessar's decree, the gate was now open anytime except in war. Cassa and Lobbo went inside. Bree was so different from the Shire. The buildings were much bigger. Carts went past on the road, their wheels grating on the cobblestone paths. People outside neat, clean shops displayed their wares and proclaimed their quality of their goods.

Cassa stared at everything. Talat grinned and pointed. "A sweet shop!" he exclaimed. Cassa saw all the people, the Big Folk and hobbits. Cassa then laid eyes on her most favorite kind of place. It was a library. She saw through the windows, books, dusty volumes, scrolls, and even maps. She ran over, giggling like a hobbit child. Lobbo slowly walked in. Talat and Cassa had already went into their respected stores. Lobbo began questioning people where the Prancing Pony was.

Most gave vague descriptions, until Lobbo found a hobbit. He exclaimed, "Why, I work there! The name's Nob, I've worked for Mr. Butterbur since I was a lad."

"Just wait a minute! I'll get my companions!" Lobbo rushed off to find them.

He came back with Cassa, who had a few more books added to her pack, and Talat who had a small pouch with honeyed leaves, peppermint sticks, and small little candied fruits. Nob was tapping his foot impatiently. The four hobbits turned at set off. At long last, when the moon was high up, they came to a building with a sign of a pony rearing that read, _The Prancing Pony By Barliman Butterbur_.

"Well I guess we've reached the end of the errand," Lobbo said as they entered.


End file.
